


Picture Imperfect

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: The 'books' they talk about in Code of Honor make an appearance.





	Picture Imperfect

"Jethro, lay still," Jenny said as Gibbs moved next to her on the bed. Zach was away at camp, and they were enjoying a night alone together. Which meant that they were in bed in less than 15 minutes. They were now lying on the bed, tangled in a heap of limbs, pillows and blankets. Gibbs stopped trying to move. He rested his hands simply on her lower abdomen. Jenny's breath hitched when he started drawing lazy circles there. They were spooning in the bed, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He pressed hot, open kisses to her collarbone, and she turned slightly in his grip.

"What did you say about those books?" Gibbs asked, intrigued. When Jenny blushed bright red, he added, "You said you'd read them to me. Now is perfect."

She flicked on the nightlight and searched around for her glasses.

"Alright. Blonde or brunette?" she asked. He looked at her pointedly.

"Red-head." She rolled her eyes and slid out of bed, walking over to the unmarked box in the corner and squatting down. Gibbs felt all his blood rush south at the sight of her bent over the box, bare back and ass to him, her hair only covering her shoulder blades. As if she could feel him looking, she turned and gave him a seductive smile. She dug around and then stood back up, facing him. He wouldn't ever tire of seeing her like this, naked and beautiful. Her skin was still a little flushed from their previous activity, and she had a glow about her.

"I assume you don't want vampires?" she asked. He shook his head and she promptly dropped one of the books back in the box, closing the top with her foot. She sat down at the edge of the bed, two books in her hand. She threw both to him.

"Pick one," she said and looked away.

"How?" he asked.

"Open the book and turn to the page with all the copyright and such. There should be a summary." Gibbs opened the one closest to him. He read it to himself and she saw him blush, making her blush, too, but then smile.

"You read this stuff, Jen?" he asked huskily. She nodded once. She slipped back into bed while he started reading the second one. She wasn't even close to him, and she could already feel his arousal. They hadn't even started reading! He handed her the second one.

"This one," he said, voice hoarse. She smiled a little, he had unconsciously picked her favorite out of the whole box.

"Really?" she asked, because this one was very interesting.

"Yes. Are you really gonna read it to me?" His voice reached an unnaturally high pitch and it took all of her not to laugh.

"Yes." She settled against him, leafing through to the first page. "They are short stories... Picture Imperfect. Story one." He inched impossibly closer to be able to read over her shoulder.

" _Jessica Simmons had always been a woman with an air of confidence about her. She was secretly very insecure. She had gone on to become a world-renowned neurosurgeon. It was in that hospital where she worked, that she had met Jonathan Geraldo. It was_ not _love at first sight. She hated his cocky arrogance. He loved her blazing red hair and matching temper. It was safe to say that it was a love-hate relationship. It had started out very simple one day. She had been horny as hell, and in a foul mood. Two patients had died in the span of four days. She needed release and she needed release fast. Her usual arrangement wasn't really coming in handy, with the man being a businessman in the US a limited amount of time, so she had ended it. And immediately she had felt the changes. He had noticed it too—she was much easier to provoke than usual. He had a strange attraction to his indirect boss. He wasn't really one to show emotions, choosing not to show them at all, if possible.  
That day, she went into one of the on-call rooms to try and get some sleep before one of her surgeries. She was sleeping in the bottom bunk. A while later he burst into—what he assumed was—an empty on-call room. Except it wasn't empty. His favorite doctor to taunt was lying there, sleeping. Her eyes fluttered for a second and he stood stand still. When he was sure she was sleeping again, he took off his lab coat and hung it up, crawling onto another bed. He was just falling asleep when he heard a moan. His eyes shot open. When he didn't hear anything anymore, he closed his eyes again. But when she whimpered, not only did his eyes snap open, his jaw hung slack. He got back up, to see if she was just messing with him. She was tossing and turning and the sheets had been kicked off the bed._

' _Oh, God, don't stop,' Jessica moaned. She was writhing under an invisible lover. John could already feel his cock throbbing through his boxers. He had to have her. Now. He gently shook her awake, still stunned shitless. She awoke with a startle, and staring into navy blue eyes. Eyes that were usually icy blue. Something was going on here. She suddenly felt very hot, deep down her core and realized she was soaking_ wet _. He saw her eyes when she woke up, a light emerald green, but in a matter of seconds they had turned a deep, forest green._

_He lunged forward and met her lips in a bruising kiss. He pushed her back against the mattress, into the wall. His hand was trailing a searing path down her arms, back, waist and finally settled on her upper thigh, to pull her closer. She moaned when he drew a lazy pattern on the inside of her thigh, granting him full access to her hot, waiting mouth. She started feeling frisky. Her hands made their way under his scrub top and pulled it over his head, groaning when their lips pulled apart and when she found he had an undershirt on. Not wanting their fused lips to part, she ripped it open. He chuckled, making her bite down on his lower lip. In one swift maneuver, she flipped them over so she was on top. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. She ran her hands across his bare chest and loved how the muscles tensed under her fingers. He hastily took off her scrub top. He growled when he saw her in a simple red lace bra. But that wasn't it. The thing was, the bra only barely kept her breasts covered, part of it spilling over the top. He was about to sit up, when she pushed him back down. She reached behind her and flicked it open, and gradually slipped it off her arms, in a torturing matter. He took it away from her and tossed it behind him. She looked up in alarm._

' _Did you lock it?' she asked._

' _No,' he said and slowly kissed a trail up her arm. She pulled away._

' _John, lock it!' she hissed, but he shook his head._

' _Don't wanna.' She promptly got up and walked to the door, but he was right behind her, keeping her away from the door._

' _What if somebody comes in here?'_

' _Let them, might be fun.' He nipped at her collarbone and left a new mark there._

' _No! I have a reputation.' She locked it and went back to sit on the bed. He seemed unfazed._

' _Alright.' He walked over to her and bent his head, taking an erect nipple in his mouth, suckling gently. He bit down and she yelped, but he immediately soothed the pleasurable pain with his tongue. 'Next time, then,' he commented lightly._

' _What makes you think there will be a next time?' He switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, but this time she moaned._

' _The sounds you're making,' he mumbled as he flicked his tongue over her taut nipple._

' _Oh, is that so?' She got up and pulled him up. He stood up and before he even had a chance to register what was going on, he was rid of his pants and boxers. He groaned as a cold breath of air blew on his erect member. His boner had been confined to his pants way too long._ " Jenny smiled as she could feel Jethro's erect member against her thigh.  _He is enjoying this_.

"Why did you stop?" he almost squeaked out. "Go on." She smirked.

"Um, where was I?" she searched.

" _Confined to his pants way too long_ ," Jethro reminded her.

"Ah, yes.  _His boner had been confined to his pants way too long. She gave him a burning, open mouthed kiss. And then he felt her hand on his cock. She stroked slowly from the base to the tip and back, squeezing softly at the base. And then he felt her other hand fondling his balls. He was sent to heaven and back a few times, and when he finally thought he would go over the edge, she stopped._ " Gibbs was squirming against Jenny, clearly trying to get comfortable, but being held back by his erection. Jenny smirked.

"Jethro, stop moving."

"Just read," he growled low in her ear.

" _He looked at her like she was crazy. That was, until she dropped down on her knees._

' _No, Jessica, no,' he protested._

' _I want to,' she begged and didn't give him a chance to answer, before sealing her lips around the tip of his large penis. The skin on the head of the penis was straining, and she knew he was harder than ever. She smiled at the knowledge of this. She rolled her tongue around the tip and heard him hiss. She slowly took him in, inch by inch, until she was right at the base. He looked down at her and had to struggle not to blow. The way she was deep-throating him was just too much to bear. Then she started bobbing her head up and down, one of her hands occasionally playing with his balls. When he knew he was close, he buried his hand deep in her hair. She lightly scraped her teeth along the side of his cock and that was it. He came hard and fast. He wanted to pull her up so they wouldn't have to deal with a sticky mess, but she wouldn't budge. He groaned and noticed that she had swallowed his whole load._ Holy shit _, he thought. He pulled her up and kissed her deeply. He unconsciously moved forward, until her back hit the wall right next to the bed. He rid her of the scrub pants, much like she had done to him before. Instead, he stood surprised to find that she was wearing boxer shorts. She smirked and pulled them down slowly, taking out one leg after the other. And then she stood in front of him clad simply in a red lace thong. He maneuvered her to the bed and laid her down. With his teeth, he took one side of her underwear and pulled it down, doing the same on the other side. That's how he slowly made his way down her legs with the under wear. She didn't notice him put it under the bed._ "

_"He leaned over her and gave her a kiss, before working his way down, giving both her breasts a lavish treatment. He went lower and peppered kissed along her upper abdomen, pausing to slip his tongue in her belly button. She groaned in pleasure, and the sound rippled through him. He could feel the beginnings of another erection. He decided to stop teasing her and nudged her legs apart with his hands. She bent both her knees so the undersides of her feet were flat against the bed. He blew gently, making her gasp and her hips buck. He held them down gently with his hands. He blew a breath again, and this time she just moaned. He placed his open mouth on her entire folds, and breathed in and out through his mouth. Her breath hitched at that feeling; it was a whole new level of pleasure. And then his tongue brushed against her clit, making her hips buck violently. He didn't even flinch, keeping her down and slowly continuing his assault on the bundle of nerves. He sensed her getting closer and moved down, sticking his tongue in her vagina a few times before pressing hard against her clit. That pushed her over the edge, as a violent orgasm ripped through her. His tongue never stopped and soon she found herself falling over the cliff time and again. She was amidst her third orgasm and felt him enter her in one long thrust. She wasn't even fully aware of it until he began moving in and out. Not quite having recovered from that last orgasm, she came again, but this time soft and slow._

_As much as she liked the hard, violent ones, the soft orgasms were also nice. Their lips were fused together again as he pounded into her in an unsteady pace. She decided she didn't really want him on top and flipped them over, straddling him. She rolled her hips against his. He knew that if he flipped them back over, she would too, and the battle of wills would be fierce, so he did the second best thing—he sat up. Both moaned, as he was now thrusting at an angle that encouraged penetration to the ultimate. He nipped at a spot behind her ear and left a hickey there, too. Her nails were scratching his back, undoubtedly leaving marks there. Her face hung in the crook of his neck and she bit gently, leaving a mark parallel to hers._ " Gibbs kissed her collarbone and nipped at a spot behind her ear, his hand going a little bit south.

"Jethro, behave," Jenny warned.

"Read," he growled near her ear, but didn't stop.

"Alright." She moaned. " _While their bodies were slapping against each other loudly, both were deep in thought. He had had his fare share of women, yet he wasn't prepared by the hot tightness that encircled him. He was the largest she'd ever been with, but the way he stretched her to the hilt made it unbelievably and irrevocably pleasurable._

_He hit a new spot when she twisted a bit, and that was it. Her back ached like a bow._

' _Oh God, yes! Right there, John!' she said, voice raspy. He held her hips tightly, probably leaving bruises, and kept thrusting at that same angle. His face was contorted in pleasure. He knew she was close, but also knew she wouldn't reach her high without a stimulus, so he reached down and flicked his thumb against her clit a mere three times and had the gratification of seeing her blow apart in front of him. He never stopped the motion of thrusting into her, and as she was still climaxing hard, he went over the edge. He let out a loud groan and emptied himself inside of her, shuddering violently. She laid limp against his chest as he collapsed backwards. Both too exhausted and satiated to get up, they fell asleep in a matter of minutes._ "

"It ends there?" Gibbs asked, his hand now inches away from her slick, wet folds.

"No, Jethro, it doesn't," Jenny said and had to concentrate hard to ignore the position of the hand.

"There's more?" he almost squeaked. Jenny nodded. "Well, what happens to that underwear he put under the bed?"

"He keeps it," Jenny said.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Gibbs asked, giving her a look.

"Continue?" she asked, baffled.

"Of course!" Gibbs almost shouted.

"Okay, alright, sheesh. Okay, they got up, blahblah..." Jenny said as she leafed through some pages.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm skipping the boring and getting to the good stuff," Jenny said off-handedly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to read you the whole thing and I know what part you like. Yes, found it." She smiled at Gibbs. " _He rounded the corner and caught a flash of red behind the closing door._

' _Doctor Simmons!' he yelled after her. He ran through the door and found her standing there, arms crossed._

' _Yes, Doctor Geraldo?' He looked uncomfortably and shifted feet. 'What is it?'_

' _I would like to scrub in on your surgery today,' he finally said, looking up. She laughed._

' _No.' She was about to turn away. She only barely heard him say,_

' _Oh well, then I guess you won't need this,' before sticking his hand in his pants pocket and she swiveled around, facing him. She followed his line of sight as his hand only partially came out of his pocket, showing red lace._

' _Where did you find that?!' she hissed at him, getting closer._

' _I had it all along. I'm sure nobody will care that we slept together.' He shrugged. He went to open his mouth wide, to announce something loudly._

' _Okay, fine, fine. You can scrub in. I want them back, though,' she said, pissed, making him smirk._

' _I think I'll hold onto them. Or...' Her face looked panicked._

' _Or what?'_

' _You can come by my place and pick them up tonight.'_

' _Fine!' she said, before stalking off, making him smile wider. He shook his head and headed off in the opposite direction._ Okay, then there's the surgery very detailed."

"Anything happen in there?"

"No, they're very professional. The patient lives. Okay, later that night...  _She was standing at his doorstep, wearing a black halter-dress, which hung loosely around her hips. Her hair was open and she was wearing her trademark heels. She knocked on the door. She wasn't expecting him to open the door, wearing just a pair of shorts. Though she had seen him naked before, she hadn't had time to really appreciate it—until now. His hair was cut short, but still long enough for it to appear tangled._

' _Come in,' he said and extended his hand behind him. She stepped in, despite her mind screaming '_ no _' at her._

' _I'm here for one thing only, John,' she said, curtly._

' _Me?' he joked, before walking through the kitchen to a garage, where a car stood. There were tools scattered everywhere, so she decided on staying in the doorway._

' _This what you do in your free time?'_

' _What free time?' They both laughed. 'But, yes, I fix up old cars.' She looked impressed. 'Come on,' he coaxed, but she shook her head._

' _I'll fall.'_

' _Then take off your heels. Nothing will happen, I promise.' She looked him in the eyes and decided it was worth a shot. She bent forward a little and took off both her heels, leaving the spot where she stood and walking over to him. He had smiled when she leaned down, she had unconsciously exposed her boobs to him. He picked up a wrench and handed it to her._

' _I don't know how to fix cars,' she pointed out._

' _I'll teach you.' She handed him the wrench back, and he was already worried she was backing out, but she took the elastic on her wrist and gathered her hair together, tying it in a low ponytail. She took the wrench back from him._

' _We start here.' He pointed to a bolt. He placed his arms around her and hands on hers and guided her through all the motions. Jessica could barely concentrate on what she was doing; he was so close and memories of earlier that day flitted through her brain. John noticed she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He pressed a gentle kiss right behind her ear. She let her hands fall to her sides. She turned around to face him. She linked her arms around his neck and at the same time bringing him closer to her. He crashed his lips against hers and they met in a passionate, hot kiss. He let the wrench fall from his hands, the tool landing near his foot, but he didn't even notice. He led her away from the open hooded-car, to its side. He pressed her up against the back door of the car. He kissed all the way down her neck. One of his hands was trailing up her leg, thigh and then,_

' _No underwear?'_

' _That's what I came here for, wasn't it?' she asked, huskily. He lifted the dress over her head, smiling when his knowledge was proved true—she wasn't wearing a bra. She worked on the strands of his shorts, finally getting them freed and watching as they fell to the floor, pooling at his feet._

' _Always go commando at home?' she asked, referring to his state of nakedness—he hadn't been wearing underwear, either._

' _Only when you come over." He lifted her up, and she linked her legs behind his waist, holding onto his flexed biceps. He slid into her and the sounds of their mixed moaning could be heard. After a while, the crest collapsed, and there was a phenomenal reaction._ And they did it over and over again. The End," Jenny said.

'That's not really the end," Gibbs said and she shook her head.

"Nope. You wanna know the end? The next day they take the day off and have sex everywhere, against the fridge, in the shower, on the couch, on the dining room table, on the pool table, against the bookcases in the study and even the swimming pool." Gibbs eyes were wide.

"It's all written in there?" He said the word 'there' like it was a something filthy.

"Yes Jethro." Finally, she registered that his hand was slowly moving down again. And then it stopped. It laid simply on top of her folds, not moving or anything.

"Jethro," she said warningly.

"Hmm?" he hummed along her neck. And then one of his fingers slipped out and touched her, feather-lightly. She took in a trembling breath and closed her eyes. His hand started moving now, and he was rubbing her. She moaned and then his hand froze.

"Jethro," she threatened and turned a little. He coaxed her back to her original position, but didn't continue his motions. She decided to get retaliation and reached behind her, immediately finding his hardness and squeezing it at the base.

"Learn that from the book?" he choked out, but as she, oh-so-slowly, moved her closed hand to the tip of his cock and back, he hissed.

"No," she breathed before turning her head and kissing him.

"Jesus Jen." He seemed to regain himself and moved his hand back, and rubbed her clit in a violent motion. She cried out in bliss, but never stopped the movements of her hand. That was, until he pushed her hands away and inched closer to her, aligning himself at her entrance and slowly pushing inside. She gasped at their position, as he was pushing against her G-spot.

"Oh," she whimpered as he started moving in and out of her, his hand never stopped the circling motion of his fingers on her clit. She hooked an arm around his neck as he started kissing along her shoulder, and when she did so, he leaned over to kiss the swell of her breast. His other hand reached up and lightly squeezed a breast. Her head lolled back on the pillow. They continued moving like this for a while, until he felt her breath hitching more often and her body started quivering as an orgasm wrecked through her body, and it was the feeling of her inner walls clenching around him that made him come. Their trembling bodies remained unmoved as they got down from their highs simultaneously.

"Love you," Gibbs mumbled against the skin of her neck.

"Hmm, love you too," she replied, smiling contently. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head, before surrendering to a steady slumber.


End file.
